Pregunta a la Fujoshi
by Fujoshi-Girl-Hungary
Summary: Hola a todos, soy Hungria y estoy aqui para resolver vuetras dudas e inquietudes sobre mi y los demas paises :3  PD: Prussia corres peligro de pasarte por aqui.
1. Introducción

Hola a todos~! Soy Elizabeta Héderváry, mas conocida como Hungría por los demás países ^^ Ya he visto que hay muchas secciones de preguntas de países… pero no hay de ninguna chica òwo así que… porque no abrir una.

Además Fujoshis y Fan-girls de Hetalia y el yaoi si tienen alguna duda o quieren saber algo sobre algún país cofcofmasculinocofcof yo le resolveré algunas dudas sobre ellos… *sonríe pervertidamente*

Además, las primeras en preguntar recibirán unas fotos comprometedoras de varios países *ensaña un puñado de ellas* Jujuju~

Espero y me escriban pronto ^w^ *tocan el timbre de la puerta*

Oh~ deben de ser lo doujinshis y dvd's que le pedí a Japón *va a ver y vuelve* bueno, me despido de nuevo… me tengo que empezar a leer los Dou y ver los dvd's ^^

Y antes de que se me olvide~

Prussia como te atrevas a molestarme o a insultarme te las veras conmigo! *saca su sartén* y no molestéis a Italia que sino también os las tendréis que ver conmigo. Entendido? *sonríe*

Atte: Hungría, Elizabeta Héderváry


	2. 1as Preguntas

Muchas gracias a todas por enviarme sus preguntas, aqui lo que os prometi –pone un puñado de fotos en una mesa- elegid las que querais, y muchas gracias, de verdad soy tan famosa entre las demas Fujoshi... no lo sabia, eso me alegra muchísimo, ah~ y por cieto voy a tener que poner un limite de 3 preguntas por personas en cada capitulo, que sino se me acumulan y tardo de masiado en escribir las respuestas uwu'

Lo siento de veras, pero asi podre hacer las preguntas y capitulos mas rápidos.

* * *

><p><strong><strong>1) ¿Desde cuándo adora el yaoi? ¿Por qué lo llama así, si el término correcto es "slash"? ¿Acaso la que le enseñó este mundo fue Japón?<br>_-_****_Grosella_

Pues no lo se en realidad, eso empezó poco a poco, supongo que cuando iba a casa de Japón y me enseñaba todos esos Animes y Mangas y todas las ramas que tenian me empecé a interesar por ese genero, y mas cuando vi un doujinshi en su escritorio, me parecía bastante interesante (así que le eche un vistazo) y bueno, hasta hoy en día me sigue gustando.

**2) Hablando de Japón, no comprendo como produciendo tal cantidad de material de este tipo, después se comporta de lo más tímido en la vida real. ¿Alguna teoría que nos ayude a iluminar el asunto?  
><em>-<em>**_Grosella_

Pues yo la verdad no te puedo ayudar mucho, todavía yo me sigo preguntando lo mismo, aunque conmigo no es tan tímido como con los demás países… supongo que será porque tenemos las mismas aficiones.

**3) ¿Fue usted, basándose en los recuerdos de su niñez, la que dió la idea a Freud sobre el síndrome de Electra de que las niñas pensaban que si clítoris crecería hasta convertirse en un pene?**  
>-<em>Grosella<em>

No es síndrome de Electra sino complejo y lo que dices no tiene sentido, en realidad este complejo trata en la atracción de la hija hacia su padre y esta compite con su madre, es psicología… míralo en Wikipedia (no se me da bien del todo la psicología) y no, no fui yo quien le dio la idea.

**4) ¿Qué puede decirnos de Sissi? ¿La amaba usted tanto como ella la amaba a usted?  
><em>-<em>**_Grosella_

Bueno fue una persona bastante adelantada para su época, era distinta a las demás y eso me agradaba bastante de ella, y bueno amar… lo que se dice amar no, solo es que le tenía un gran respeto por su persona, eso es todo.

****5) ¿Sigue pensando que Transilvania le pertenece?  
><em>-<em>****_Grosella_

Por supuesto que si, normalmente por eso nos solemos pelear Rumania y yo cuando nos vemos.

**6) Desde cuando te gusta el yaoi? no es que sea un crimen, solo me entro curiosidad ^^**  
>-<em>Loki-Boom2<em>

Pregunta numero 1.

**7) Sabias que eres mi idola? Somos parecidas en muchos sentidos (incluyendo la parte del yaoi :P)**  
>-<em>Loki-Boom2<em>

Mmm~ no lo sabia pero muchas gracias, supongo que mas chicas piensan lo mismo que tu, además a parte de yo quien sino podría grabar a x país con y país haciendo cosa inapropiadas sin que le vean como le sacan fotos o videos jujuju~

******8) Por que antes pensabas que eras un chico ._.? siempre me lo he preguntado... es decir, como puede una chica nacer y pensar que es hombre ._.  
><em>-<em>******_Loki-Boom2_

Yo no pensaba que era un chico, yo actuaba como un chico para que los otros países me tuvieran mas respeto, porque en esa época la mujeres carecían de importancia.

**9) ¿Sabe si ya Alemania dio "el paso" con Italia?**  
>-<em>AliceIggyKirkland<em>

Todavía no uwu' y mira que llevo tiempo viéndolos en como actúan y todo… pero nada de nada, Alemania es tan tímido cuando se trata de Italia.

**10) ¿Realmente odias tanto a Prussia?¿Acaso no queda nada de cuando erais niños y erais (mas o menos) amigos?**  
><em>-<em>_Laila X A __FernandezCarriedo _

Pufff~ Tu sabes lo que es estar persiguiéndolo por ahí y evitando que le haga algo a Austria que le cause algún daño, y te digo que cuando éramos niños no era tan estúpido como antes… yo creo que se empezó a comportar así desde que se junto con Francia.

**11) Si tuvieses que elegir entre salir con Prussia o con Rumania,¿A quien escogerías? y ¿por qué?**  
><em>-<em>Laila X A <em>_FernandezCarriedo __

Si tuviese que elegir me quedaría con Rumania, ya que no es tan pesado y molesto como Prusia y es más amable ahora conmigo que antes.

**12) ¿Como empezó tu afición por el yaoi?¿Y cuando?**  
><em>-<em>Laila X A <em>_FernandezCarriedo __

Pregunta numero 1 de nuevo.

**13) Hay por aqui perdido un fic en el que te emparejan con Dinamarca, ¿Que te parece eso? (a mi muy lindo ^3^, aunque creo que coincidimos en que esta mejor con Norge ¿no?)**  
>-<em>Laila X A <em>_FernandezCarriedo _

No esta mal, y no me disgusta… aunque prefiero que lo emparejen con Noruega, ya que hacen más linda pareja.

**14) Volviendo a los involucrados en la pregunta dos, ¿Crees que Prussia y Rumania hacen buena pareja?, en caso de que lo fuesen, ¿Cual de los dos seria el Seme y cual el Uke? ¿podrian ser ambos Sukes? (Yo voto por Prussia seme y Rumania Uke *¬*)**  
>-<em>Laila X A <em>_FernandezCarriedo _

Bueno, supongo que si lo harían… lo malo es que cada dos por tres Rumania se enfada con Prussia por que este lo molesta. Pues no veo que tendencia a que uno fuera el uke y el otro el seme sino que ambos serian sukes como tu dices… debido a que sus caracteres son muyparecidos.

**15) Cuales son tus parejas favoritas?**  
>-<em>Rochufan1<em>

Uf~ son tantas~ a ver… empezemos: UsxUk, Franada, GerIta, Spamano, PrussiaxAustria, HongKongxIslandia, DinamarcaxNoruega, RusiaxChina, TurquiaxGrecia, SueciaxFinlandia y por alguna razón últimamente me esta empezando a interesar EscociaxUk.

**16) ¿que opinas de Global Mpreg? -personalmente lo amo *-***  
>-<em>Rochufan1<em>

A mi me gusta bastante *¬* aunque todavía no he podido leer el ultimo capitulo por diversos motivos.

****17) ¿Que opinas del Prusia x Austria?**  
><em>-<em>**_Rochufan1_

Mmm~ personalmente me gusta bastante, ya que lo veo casi en directo y en los Fics que hacen las fans me gusta ver en las situaciones en que los ponen… jujuju~

******18) ¿Hay algo más que compañerismo en la relación de Rusia y China? :3 ´Quiero fotos de ellos dos juntos *-* ¿No sería fantastico que fueran pareja?**  
>-<strong>**_Karura Suzume_

Yo creo que si, aunque no estoy segura de ello totalmente, seguir recaudando información para averiguarlo de una vez por todas, y yo creo que serian buena pareja además china se ve tan lindo junto a Rusia. Toma esta foto, seguro te gusta –se la entrega- es cuando Rusia le regalo un girasol a china con un lacito y la cara que puso China era lindísima… estaba todo sonrojado.

****19) ¿Inglaterra esta enamorado de Estados Unidos o Prusia?**  
><em>-<em>**_13UsUkNekito_

Pues yo pienso que estaba enamorado de US, pero ahora con Prussia en medio por ahí el pobre Inglaterra tiene un cacao mental en la cabeza que ni el mismo lo sabe.

****20) Has visto a Austria y Prussia teniendo sexo? y pratican Sadomasoquismo?**  
><em>-<em>**_Sakura Eldestein_

Unas cuantas veces, mira que hay que ser tonto para no ver una cámara de video escondida detrás del florero jujuju~ y el Sadomasoquismo por lo que yo he visto solo 1 vez, seguramente lo habrán echo mas veces… pero por mala suerte no logre grabarlos.

Ah~ y saludos de mi parte a Chile tambien ^^

* * *

><p>Y como agradecimiento a todas vuestras preguntas os dejo un pequeño audio que conseguí hace poco<p>

http: / / www . youtube . com/ watch?v=0OnoiUO6gU&list=LL8KFHYX6oiJkx5nvbD2C-Vg (juntad los espacios en blanco)


	3. 1as Preguntas, extra

_¡Aiya!_

_¿Q-qué rayos con la pregunta 18-aru?_  
><em>La verdad es que con suerte hay compañerismo en la "relación" que tenemos Russia y yo-aru... Es mero trabajo las veces que hemos estado juntos.. ¿¡Por qué t-tienes esa f-foto-aru! Y si me sonrojé ese día fue... f-fue... porque hacía mucho calor-aru... no d-digas cosas que no son, por favor-aru...<em>

_Un p-placer poder verte aquí *supongo*, Hungría-aru.._

s-s-s-s

Yo solo digo lo que veo China, además ese día no hacia calor…es mas yo me estaba muriendo de frío para sacar esa foto para muchas Fujoshi como yo, son las fans las que las piden cosas y yo se las doy… como buena yaoista que soy.

Con todos mis respetos: Eli~

PD: si ve ves a Japón dile que me tiene que dar una cosa de las nuestras.

* * *

><p><em>WHAT THE BLOODY HELL!<em>

_Hungary! ¡Qué estás haciendo, maldición! ¿Cómo te atreves a hablar sobre mi tan desvergonzadamente? ¡Debería demandarte por esto!_  
><em>¡Te prohíbo hablar de mi y mis relaciones! ... ¡R-relaciones de cualquier tipo, no puedes!<em>  
><em>¿Qué diablos es eso de "UsxUk"? ¡Sé lo que eso significa! ¡N-no me emparejes así como así con América! ¡Y mucho menos con Escocia! ¡Ni metas a Prussia en esto, tampoco!<em>  
><em>N-no pude oír esa grabación que dejaste al final, ¡Pero más te vale que no sea nada relacionado conmigo!<em>  
><em>¡Argh...!<em>

_United Kingdom of Great Britain and Northern Ireland._

_Pd: ¡Hablo en serio!_

s-s-s-s

Yo no he hablado mal de ti en ningún momento (me parece a mi), y yo no me puedo negar a responder a las preguntas que me hacen la gente. Y eso del UsxUk y otras parejas es porque una chica me pregunto cuales son mis favoritas que hay aquí en Fanfiction (aunque puede que también en la vida real). Pues eso… y no te enfades (aunque así te ves lindo). Espero que soluciones pronto el cacao mental y sentimental que tienes dentro de ti.

Con cariño: Eli~

* * *

><p><em>¡Vaya, vaya! ¡Ya estás por aquí también, marimacha! Kesese~<em>  
><em>He venido a alegrar tu día con mi presencia, yo sé que esperabas esta carta.<em>  
><em>Hace tiempo que no los visito... seguro el señorito y tú ya deben extrañarme, jaja.<em>  
><em>Oh, hablando del señorito... ¿Ya está enterado de tu masiva colección de pornografía gay? Porque yo puedo mostrársela si quieres... -risa maligna-<em>  
><em>¡Y vamos! ¡No puedes llamar estúpido al asombroso yo! ¡Cuando era un pequeño Reino era muy lindo! Aunque aún lo soy... -sonrisa arrogante-<em>

_¿Rumania? ¡Ja! ¡Amarías tenerme para tí! Pero ya estoy reservado para una sola persona, lo siento -sonrisa pequeña-_  
><em>Respecto a tu última respuesta... -leve sonrojo- ¡Eso fue hace años! Y apuesto que ese aristócrata estirado la pasó mejor conmigo que contigo, pervertiert.<em>  
><em>Como sea, mi asombrosa persona debe irse, quizás vaya a honrarlos con mi presencia un día de estos.<em>

_Auf wiedersehen, Ungarn._

s-s-s-s

Tu! –saca su sartén- Como te atreves a escribirme e insultarme… y de esa forma… –levanta su sarten- y encima amenazándome con que le dirás mis cosa a el señor Austria! (aunque ya lo sabe… una vez me pillo leyendo un Dou que me dio Kiku).

Además tu carta ni tú sois bienvenidos por aquí, además tu ausencia se agrace muchísimo, se esta muy bien sin ti, tu gran ego y tu estupidez porque… eres estúpido! No ves que estas haciendo daño a otras personas ¬¬

Y yo! Quererte a ti! Jajajaja, no me hagas reir! Eso será en tus sueños~

No me hagas enfadar, no me hagas enfadar, que yo le doy mucho mas cariño a Austria que tu en todo el tiempo pasado que estuviste con él… porque te elimino pero definitivamente para siempre! –se me empieza a notar una vena de enfado en la frente-.

Se despide con ganas de pegarte un buen sartenazo: Elizabeta Héderváry

PD: Rumania es mucho mas sexy y awesome que tu!

* * *

><p>Ahora mismo sigo respondiendo a vuestras preguntas, pero es que tenia que responderles a ellos antes...<p>

Prometo que actualizare pronto como buena yaoista que soy... y espero que las fotos y el auido fueran de vuestro agrado chicas. :)

Se depide: Eli~


	4. 2as Preguntas

Esta actualizacion no la iba hacer hasta mañana... pero como son poquitas preguntas y he visto que he recibido muchas preguntas en lo poco que llevo he decidido ponerlas antes de irme a dormir jujuju~ espero que les gusten las contestaciones que les doy... Y muchas gracias, no sabia que era idola de tantas chicas a las que le gusta el yaoi.

* * *

><p><strong>1) ¿Podrias enseñarme alguna de tus maniobras para evitar que me espien cuando veo Yaoi? Ya he traumado a muchas compañeras y A VECES me siento culpable D:<strong>  
>-<em>Tenten Akita<em>

Lo principal es no poner caras que te descubran, es decir poner la típica cara de pocker face… Y lo otro depende si lo estas viendo en el ordenador o leyendo un Dou, si es lo último haz lo siguiente: llévate un libro de lectura que no sea muy gordo y tenga el suficiente tamaño para ocultar el Dou y cuando tus amigas venga a mirar lo pones en tus piernas disimiladamente y el libro lo colocas encima de el para ocultarlo, ha mi me ha funcionado varias veces y mas cuando voy a una cafetería y así no traumatizo a los camareros cuando pasan por mi lado.

**2) ¿En donde escondes todo tu material? ¿Por que no lo compartes con tus fieles?**  
>-<em>Tenten Akita<em>

Jujuju~ Querida eso es secreto, y compartirlo… con mucho gusto, dentro de poco organizare con las chicas y Kiku una reunión de amantes del yaoi, ya avisare cuando sepa exactamente la fecha.

**3) ¿¡Que tengo que hacer para ser tu complice! *-***  
>-<em>Tenten Akita<em>

Solamente tienes que enviarme yaoi de otros países y a lo mejor te llevo conmigo para espiar a algunos, sabes… yo sola no puedo algunas ves cuando Japón o las demás no pueden acompañarme.

**4) Conciderando lo que contaste, sobre q fingias ser un chico porque a las mujeres no las valoraban... debes estar de acuerdo con migo en que en esos tiempo los hombres eran unos grandes machistas ¬¬ no?**  
>-<em>Loki-Boom2<em>

Claro que estoy de acuerdo, lo viví en mis propias carne… todos los días escuchaba como criticaban a la mujeres e incluso les hacían daño.

**5) Algun día fundaras una asociacion del Yaoi junto a Kiku? si lo vas a hacer con gusto me uno *¬***  
>-<em>Loki-Boom2<em>

Esa fundación ya existe… aunque intentamos mantenerlo en el máximo secreto posible… y si te quieres unir solo tienes que rellenar este formulario –se lo entrega-.

**6) **Conoces a los Nyotalia? que opinas de tu contraparte masculina**?**  
>-<em>Loki-Boom2<em>

Si, los conocí con las chicas una vez… por una equivocación en un hechizo de Iggy, este nos envió al universo paralelo donde estaban y pasamos cerca de una semana con ellos y mi parte masculina me cayó genial… e incluso Julchen(Nyo Prussia) era mas amable que Gilbert, incluso fuimos de compras y nos probamos ropa… será porque era una chica y nos entendiamos.

**7) ¿Ha visto en vivo y en directo sexo gay sin camaras ni nada?**  
>-<em>13UsUkNekito<em>

Si~ –babea-. Fue una noche en la que Japón me invito a su casa junto a Grecia (que es como mi primo), pues resulta que luego apareció el turco y se empezó a pelear con mi "primo", yo harta de tanta pelea me fui a dormir (ya era muy tarde) y resulta que cuando iba a coger el futón del armario escuche que alguien se acercaba y me escondí para ver… cuando me di cuenta me acorde que esa era la habitación de mi "primo" y bueno lo que vi a continuación era como mi primo era… bueno… pues tomado por el turco y encima con sado *¬* …mi primo le pegaba mordisco y le arañaba mientras este se lo hacia… que mala suerte de no tener una cámara en ese momento.

**8) ¿tambien, le gusta el yaoi que contenga incesto y aun mas con hetalia? ejm: prusiax alemania, usxcanada, itacest, coreax china, japon x china entre otros owo que no recuerdo aun**  
>-<em>aliza-beth<em>

Pues claro, como dije en 1as Preguntas (la numero 15), me ha empezado a interesar el EscociaxUk… me resulta tan kyaa~! Es que eso no se puede describir con palabras.

**9) Que opinas del yuri? *trauma***  
>-<em>awesome suka-chan<em>

Mmmm~ no me desagrada… pero prefiero evitarlo sabes…

**10) que te parece Venezuela?**  
>-<em>awesome suka-chan<em>

No te puedo contestar… porque no he ido todavía por allí, una vez Antonio me dijo que me llevaría… pero todavía no se cuando iremos.

**11) Que opinas del AustriaxSuiza?**  
>-<em>awesome suka-chan<em>

Es una pareja un tanto extraña, pero es que Suiza se ve tan uke cuando esta con el señor Austria –babea- y más cuando se pelean.

**12) ¿De verdad no crees que Prusia pueda estar enamorado de Inglaterra y viceversa? Digo, Gilbo está siendo muy romántico -aunque siga sin superar su egocentrismo- y sincero, y Arthur ha demostrado interés en él...**  
>-<em>DanesitaCute<em>

Yo creo que no, ya que por lo que he visto es más o menos como Francis… un ligón… y no me creo que ahora así como así le haga caso a Uk, esto me huele a apuesta o a algo por el estilo.

**13) ¿sabe si alguna vez el señor Austria le dio una sesión sadomaso a Francia? [si es verdad, me regala una copia en video o fotos?]**  
>-<em>AliceIggyKirkland<em>

Gracias por defenderme ante Uk, tenemos que apoyarnose entre yaoistas, como agradecimiento te doy este dou de UsxUk -se lo entrega-.

Y no~! Eso nunca sucedió ni sucedera~ Esa es la única pareja que no me gusta... como el franchute ese se acerque al Señor Austria… o le haga algo se enterara de quien soy yo.

**14) que opinas del AustriaSuiza? he leido muchos MUCHOS fanfics en los que Austria es el uke de Suiza y sinceramente no me gusta la idea, lo prefiero al reves ¬¬**  
>-<em>Fallon Kristerson<em>

Como ya he dicho en la nº 11 prefiero a Suiza como el uke del señor Austria.

**15) Liechtenstein tambien es fujoshi? Si sí, desde cuando? Vash lo sabe? ju *3***  
>-<em>Fallon Kristerson<em>

Pues claro que si, a que parece que no lo es… y creo que desde hace bastante… creo que fue en una reunión de chicas que tuvimos… y no, Vash no lo sabe… sino le daría algo al ver a su tierna hermanita convertida en una Fujoshi.

**16) A que si el Franada es lo maximo? tambien los filmas? de ser asi, podrias pasarme los videos?**  
>-<em>Fallon Kristerson<em>

Es una pareja que me parece en general tierna, aunque que pena que no ocurra en la realidad… como que Francis es muy ligón y en una semana puede estar con 2 o 3 personas diferentes. Y claro el pobre de Canada es tan tímido e inocente desde mi punto de vista.

* * *

><p>Me voy a dormir... ya le contestare a Dinamarca mañana... Se me cuidan~ Y procuren ver yaoi por lo menos una vez en semana... como mínimo... ya el maximo lo ponen ustedes mismas.<p> 


	5. 2as Preguntas, extra

_Hungría!_

_El Rey viene a darte su saludo, reverenciame! (es broma, no le exijo eso a las damas y menos a las hermosas)._

_¿Es cierto que nos emparejan? -sonrisa entusiasta- entonces supongo que debo invitarte a una cita (amistosa)._

_Uhh eso es todo -le guiñe el ojo- nos estamos viendo._

_Atte Dinamarca el Rey del Norte de Europa, y algún día de todo el mundo._

_Pd. Ya deja el porno gay, no es bueno para tu salud (ya sabes, ver y no actuar ¿no te aburre?)_

s-s-s-s

Den~ Gracias por el cumplido –se sonroja- y si, nos emparejan… no lo leíste? Claro, aceptare tu cita amistosa, demo… esta tendrá que ser después de la que voy a tener con Alfred… No seguimos viendo, y espero recibir pronto tu respuesta.

Atte: Eli

PD: No me cansare del yaoi nunca, aunque actuar de vez en cuando estraria bien… supongo.

* * *

><p><em>¡Ahaa~! Me alegra ver que Hungary-chan puso su Sección de Preguntas tan pronto,da~. Te han hecho muchas preguntas en poco tiempo. Hungary-chan progresa muy rápido, ufuu~. ¿Aquel día nos sacaste a Yao-kun y a mi una foto? ¡No me dí cuenta,da~! ¡Me gustaría tenerla de recuerdo,da~! Yao-kun se puso tan contento, ufuu~. ¡Hasta se sonrojó! ¡Fue el mejor día de mi vida,da~! Por cierto, gracias por todo. Los consejos de Hungary-chan me han servido de mucho,da~. A Yao-kun le encantó el peluche de Hello Kitty que le regalé se puso decir cosas como "¡Qué kawaii-aru!" y "Gracias, Rusia-aru" Ufuu~. Me gustó mucho ver a Yao tan contento,da~.<em>

_Con mucho cariño:_

_Ivan Braginsky._

_s-s-s-s_

Hola Ivan~ En primer lugar me alegro de que te hallan funcionado mis consejos, estoy muy contenta -sonrie-. Y si... mi seccion esta teniendo mucho exito por lo visto hasta ahora, las chicas me preguntan un monton de cosas... Ah~ y sobre la foto que dices creo que tengo una copia por aqui... -se la da-. Toma, espero que la guardes bien... Espero seguir sabiendo mas de ti pronto.

Con cariño: Eli~

* * *

>Chicas no os impacienteis que os prometo que tendre vuestras preguntas contestadas para mañana... ya que las que iba aponer hoy las adelante. Espero seguir recibiendo mas preguntas de vosotras<p><p>

Se despide Eli~


	6. 3as Preguntas

**1) Que hicieron esa semana en el mundo paralelo?**  
><em>-Loki-Boom2<em>

Uh~ muchas cosas… una de ellas es que me fui con el BFT de compras por ahí… saben… escogí unos cuanto vestido para hacer un poco mas femenina a Julchen… aunque no se si los estará poniendo, también fuimos ha cenar todos una noche y luego fuimos al karaoke… También jugamos un partido de Beisball y lo más increíble es que a Alice hizo magia (pero no como Arthur…) y encima no le salieron mal ninguna vez… :3

**2) Que opinas del Islandia X Hong Kong? no se tu pero a mi se me hacen tiernos :3**  
><em>-Loki-Boom2<em>

Awww~ me encantan, son tan lindos… se ven tan tiernos los dos juntos… y tan achuchables (lo digo por experiencia).

**3) Emma tambien es una Fujoshi? Owo**  
><em>-Loki-Boom2<em>

Pues claro, que te creías Casi todas las chicas de Hetalia somos Fujoshi y las demás ya son casi, jujuju~ Ahora que me recuerdas a Emma… tengo que contestarle a lo de quedar un día para intercambiar material… jujuju~

**4) ¿sabía que "su_ex-esposo_que_parece_cualquier_cosa_menos_su_ex" Roderich tiene una fusta? y si lo sabe (y no le da grima contestar) ¿el la ha usado... bueno... en usted... co-con fines "p-poco decentes"?**  
><em>-AliceIggyKirkland<em>

Pues claro, una vez lo vi en el cajón de su cómoda junto a sus calzoncillos… y alguna vez lo uso con Prussia… o fue al revés… tengo que revisar mi antiguo material.

**5) ¿Tienes algún material sobre Dinamarca y Noruega?**  
><em>-dlaymei<em>

A ver veamos… -saca una especie de PDA tengo un montón de fotos, aproximadamente 280(que pocas) y videos... dos docenas o por ahí.

**6) ¿Conoces algún amorío (gay) de Islandia?**  
><em>-dlaymei<em>

Amorío… no, pero creo que le gusta Hong Kong por lo que me contó Taiwán un día, tendré que averiguarlo… -se lo apunta en una libreta-.

**7) ¿Por qué te gusta el Yaoi?**  
><em>-dlaymei<em>

No lo se, simplemente es tan Kyaaaa~! Y además cuando Kiku me lo enseño me enamore a primera vista de ese género.

**8) ¿Cuantas Bodegas posees con videos slash?**  
><em>-dlaymei<em>

Pufff~ querida… tengo tantas que he perdido hasta la cuenta de cuantas son, la ultima vez iba por el numero 268… creo…

**9) Hpoteticamente, si Rusia se deprimiera porque pensara que China no lo quiere, ¿que crees que haría China?**  
><em>-Karura Suzume<em>

Pues le animaría y le demostraría que lo que esta pensado no es cierto… ya como se lo demuestre es asunto suyo, a lo mejor le invita a vodka como también puede invitarlo a "enseñarle" su "Hello Kitty" a su casa.

**10) ¿Te gusta que emparajen a Austria con Prusia o te molesta?**  
><em>-Karura Suzume<em>

Me gusta bastante, no se… me gusta como ponen en situaciones a Prussia cuando esta cerca de Austria o viceversa… eso depende de la autora.

**11) Cuando fue la primera vez qeu vio yaoi? ¿Que pareja?**  
><em>-Akeifa<em>

La primera vez fue en casa de Japón acompañados por Taiwan y vimos, creo que vimos... un Ova yaoi… pero ahora mismo no me acuerdo del nombre… perdón… uwu'

**12) Usted estaba y fue testigo de la relacion de Ita chan con el Sacroimperio Romano ¿Que piensa actualmetne del GerIta?**  
><em>-Akeifa<em>

Si… pobre chiquillo~ Italia se puso tan triste cuando se fue… Y que pienso... pues, es una pareja un tanto curiosa y graciosa añadido con un toque de dulzura *¬*

**13) ¿Usted tambien piensa que SIR es Alemania?**  
><em>-Akeifa<em>

Yo creo que si… se parecen en tantas cosas: carácter, forma de actuar cuando esta con Italia y sobre todo el aspecto es parecidísimo… lo único es que varia un poco en el tono de azul de sus ojos.

**14) ¿Cree que a pesar de que el awseome prusia es algo coffmuycoff tonto fue buen hermano mayor para Doitsu?**  
><em>-Akeifa<em>

Según veo como es Alemania ahora (responsable, valiente, cuidadoso)… supongo que lo fue… aunque es mas probable que Alemania aprendiera esa conducta por si mismo…

**15) Su mejor amiga y su mejor amigo?**  
><em>-Akeifa<em>

No podría decir una mejor amiga… porque todas las chicas son las mejores amigas del mundo y mejor amigo… supongo que esta entre Grecia (que es como mi primo) y España.

**16) Entonces no le gustan las parejas Crack como el RusUSA y Germano? ( lo digo por su sparejas favoritas ya que casi todas son "tipicas" sinque esto sea malo solo qeu me gustan las relaciones problematicas)**  
><em>-Akeifa<em>

Eso depende… hay algunos Dou/Fics Incesto que me gustan mas… y otros que no tanto… como dije anteriormente en otra pregunta me esta empezando a interesar el EscociaxUk.

* * *

><p>Gracias por mandarme vuestras preguntas, espero seguir recibiendo mas... ahora me tengo que poner con el extra... espero actualizar lo antes posible, ya que esta semana la tengo muy ajetreada con el trabajo que me mandaron mis jefes uwu'<p>

No les extrañe si tardo en contestar y recuerden... solo pueden hacer 3 preguntas por capítulo...

Les quiere Eli~


	7. 3as Preguntas, extra

hey, Hungary

Hum... ya que has pasado por mi sección, me preguntaba por que no hacer lo mismo? so here i am, ahaha! el hero tenia que revisar como estabas, despues de todo! Me gusta tu seecion, aunque eso de irme apoyando a mi en vez de a Prussia no es necesario y'know... te contare mas cuando salgamos (por favor.., necesito hablar con alguien!)  
>Y si el gordo comnista te llega a molestar no dudes en avisarme, yes?<p>

Love,  
>The Hero.<p>

ps: hay algo mas de lo que quiero hablar contigo cuando salgamos... y no, no es lo que ustedes creen! -mira de mal semblante a las lectoras- es algo mas! -sonrie-

s-s-s-s

Hola America, si… pase por tu sección para saber como estabas… y lo de Prussia lo hago porque quiero, ya sabes, me cae fatal y siempre anda molestándome a mi y al señor Austria… Para pasado mañana estoy libre, y me harías un favor si vienes a recogerme… cuando estemos allí te escuchare atentamente e intentare ayudarte con tus problemas… –sonrío dulcemente-.

Y Russia no me molesta, es mas se porta muy bien conmigo…

Con cariño: Eli~

* * *

><p>Como dije antes no podre actualizar muy rapido por culpa del trabajo que me mandaron mis jefes...<p>

Os quiere Eli~


	8. 4as Preguntas

**1) Quería pedirle algo...Prussia dijo que había tenido relaciones con un hijo de Toño...podrías preguntarle con cuál? y a Romano si se considera "madre" de los hijos de Toño?**

_-Sakura Eldestein_

Tranquila se lo preguntare… y sino me lo quiere decir se lo sacare a la fuerza… y yo creo que Lovi si se considera la madre(en parte) aunque no lo reconozca en público.

**2) crees que entre España y Romano hay algo más que "cariño de jefe y subordinado**

**-**_Lavinia Fernndez Vargas_

Por supuesto, España se lo demuestra normalmente~ aunque Lovi se sigue resistiendo a admitirlo y muchas mas en a él y en publico, es tan gracioso.

**3) ¿ podríamos intercambiar algunas cosas**

_-Akari-chaaaaann_

Por supuesto que si, tu solo dime cual y yo te diré si las tengo o no –sonrío-.

**4) Te paso el vídeo de Prusia? -da mucha risa pero lo raro es que baila bien ._.-**

_-Akari-chaaaaann_

Mira, si me lo pasas me harías un favor… además así tengo mas cosas para después hacerle mas chantaje, jujuju~

**5) Sabes de donde saco ese Tu-tu?**

_-Akari-chaaaaann_

Un momento –voy a mi armario y miro una cosa- s-sera~! Pero si es mío! De mi disfraz de Halloween del año 2002 –saca su sartén- Voy a decirle unas cuantas cosas… -pone mirada asesina-.

**6) Si Prussia hubiese... "Desaparecido" Como lo hubiese tomado usted?**

_-Artemis - Hime_

P-pues nunca me lo había planteado… puedo que fuera un alivio en gran parte… aunque… tengo que reconocer que le echaría de menos, a el y su gran estupidez… pero solo un p-poco…

**7) ¿Cree q podria desarrollar algún sentimiento romántico por el capitalista-america? O solo lo ve como a un niño q necesita ayuda?**

_-Tenshilove-fujoshi_

Por Alfred, n-no… el es mi amigo y solo quedamos para ayudarle y animarle un poco por lo pasado… ya sabes… el pobre lo esta pasando mal últimamente.

**8) ¿Puede llevarm con usted la próxima vez q espie a los otros países?**

-_Tenshilove-fujoshi_

Claro, ya se lo dije a otra chica, lo único que tienes que llevar es ropa adecuada para camuflarte y una buena cámara con zoom óptico.

**9) ¿No cree q Yao debería aceptar el corazoncito de Ivan y darnos lo q queremos? Yo sí, y espero q sea pronto.**

-_Tenshilove-fujoshi_

Ah~ sii~ pero es igual de tímido que muchos otros países al intentar admitirlo… suele pasar normalmente cuando uno esta enamorado de esa persona –ríe-.

* * *

><p>Siento el retraso mis queridas lectoras~ Pero mis jefes no me devolvieron la compu hasta que no termine de resolver unos cuantos asuntillos con ellos sobre economia, educacion y esas cosas... no quiero molestarlas mucho con mis cosas...<p>

Espero que sigan escribiendo y mandando su preguntas~

Con cariño: Eli~


End file.
